Friend, Can't We Be More Than This?
by nipandara
Summary: Kami hanya teman. Sahabat. Namun aku selalu merasa ada yang kurang. Entah apa itu. Chapter 1: Kazuha sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengan Heiji sejak awal. Ditambah lagi tiba-tiba Heiji menyuruhnya untuk pulang duluan dan tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? / Mind to Review?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. It belongs to Aoyama Gosho.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Your Words. Your Friend's Words.

-Kazuha's POV-

20 tahun berlalu sejak pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Entah bagaimana aku baru tersadar memikirkan ini. Mata hijau tuanya. Warna kulitnya yang kontras denganku. Dan juga kepribadiannya yang keras kepala. Ah, bodoh sekali aku, kenapa tiba-tiba memikirkannya. Dia adalah-

"OI, KAZUHA!"

Aku tersentak. Kepalaku menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Rambut coklat panjangku yang sudah lama tak kukuncir kuda lagi menyapu pipi kananku, mengikuti arah angin.

"Gomen ne, aku terlambat. Tadi masih ada urusan sebentar di kantor," dia berkata sambil menghampiriku. Ia berhenti tepat di depanku. Wajahnya tersirat memohon maaf kepadaku sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Namun ia menyeringai lebar. _Baka no Heiji_.

"Bodoh, pasti karena kasus lagi, kan?", aku memasang wajah cemberutku dan kutatap ia dengan malas, "Paling tidak, telepon aku kalau kau datang terlambat, bodoh! Dasar maniak misteri!" Aku melenggang pergi meninggalkannya.

"Oi tunggu, siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, Bodoh? Aku hanya mengintrogasi beberapa tersangka sebentar," dia mengejar langkahku. Menyamainya. "Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, Kazuha. Kau sudah berumur 24 tahun." Kedua tangannya dimasukkan dalam saku jasnya, menahan dinginnya angin bulan Januari di Osaka.

Aku menoleh heran padanya, "Tumben sekali kau tidak membalas omelanku. Aneh. Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau sudah tidak waras? Masalah kasus lagi?"

"Berisik. Aku hanya agak pusing dengan beberapa hal saja," jawabnya cuek sambil tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

Aku terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata padanya sambil tersenyum, "Ceritakan saja padaku jika kau mau. Kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang, kan?" kupeluk lengannya tiba-tiba, menariknya, sambil berjalan agak cepat.

"Bo-bodoh! A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa kau tidak malu dilihat orang?! Terlalu kencang!" Tanpa melihatnya, aku tahu saat ini muncul semburat merah di kulit gelap wajahnya.

"Supaya kau berjalan lebih cepat! Ayo, kau jadi menonton film tidak, sih?" jawabku cepat tanpa menoleh padanya.

Kami-sama, bagaimana aku bisa menoleh padanya di saat seperti ini? Walaupun aku yang mengerjainya, namun wajahku sudah sama merona dengannya, semerah daun pohon _maple_ yang gugur 3 bulan yang lalu. Dan mau tak mau, secara otomatis kedua ujung bibirku tertarik sedikit ke atas, menghasilkan senyuman tanpa paksaan.

Aku ... tak tahu perasaan apa ini. Aku hanya bisa mendeskripsikannya tanpa tahu apa namanya.

Pemuda ini..

Pemuda yang bukan kekasihku, bukan suamiku, bukan keluargaku. Namun dia selalu di sampingku selama 20 tahun lamanya. Dia tahu kepribadianku, kebaikanku, bahkan keburukanku. Dia tahu kapan aku membutuhkannya, berbagi kisahku, tanpa aku harus bilang dahulu padanya. Dia tahu apakah omelanku ini serius, ataukah hanya untuk mengerjainya. Begitu pula sikapku terhadapnya. Sama.

Intinya, kami seolah telah saling memiliki satu sama lain tanpa kami sendiri sadari.

Kami ... _bersahabat_ sangat baik, sampai banyak orang yang mengatakan kami bagaikan sepasang sepatu. Kau harus memakai keduanya atau kau tak memakainya sama sekali. Saling melengkapi. Saling membutuhkan.

_Yes, we are best friend_..

Dan, tahukah kau? Aku merasa ada yang kurang dari ini semua. Namun aku tak tahu apa itu..

Malam itu, di hari yang sama, di dalam sebuah restoran Italia "Supurendeido" di Umeda Downtown, daerah Kita-ku, Osaka. Kami duduk berhadapan dengan sepiring _Lasagna_ dan segelas _Limoncello_ hangat milikku, serta sepiring _Porcini Risotto_ dan secangkir _Caffe macchiato_ hangat untuknya. Aku hanya bisa terpana ketika pelayan berseragam rapi tersebut meletakkan semua sajian ini di meja kami.

"Ne, Heiji. Apa kau serius akan membayar ini semua? Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau.."

"Ternyata aku apa? Sudah, makanlah. Sebelum aku juga ikut menghabisi makananmu. Itadakimasu,"

"Tidak, hanya saja.. Memangnya kau bekerja seperti apa sampai-sampai bisa.. Nngg, maksudku aku keberatan kalau hanya kau saja yang membayar seluruh makanan ini.."

"Sampai kapan kau akan tetap mengoceh, Kazuha? Keju di Lasagna ini sangat lezat, kenapa kau menyia-nyiakannya?" katanya sambil mencomot sedikit bagian dari makananku dengan sendoknya.

"Eh?! Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka?! Itadakimasu!" Aku segera menyelamatkan piringku darinya dan mengambil garpu, menyantap pasta Italia itu.

Pertengkaran kecil yang sering memberi warna dalam kehidupan kami ini berlangsung sebentar setelahnya, dan menimbulkan tawa menyenangkan di antara kami. Dan selanjutnya, tawa itu sedikit demi sedikit mereda. Kami makan dalam diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kazuha," suara Heiji memecah suasana diam ini, "Kapan kau ada waktu kosong lagi? Untuk besok dan selanjutnya, sepertinya aku akan sibuk sekali. Jadi.." Dia menggaruk belakang lehernya. Seperti sedang gelisah..?

Apa? Waktu kosong? Apa maksudmu? Untuk apa? Kenapa kau terlihat gelisah? Apakah -?

Uh oh, wajahku mulai merona lagi. Gawat, aku tak boleh terlihat salah tingkah di hadapannya. Eh? Bicara apa aku ini? Kami hanya sahabat!

Akhirnya sekarang aku terlihat seolah sedang sibuk mengamati pinggiran piring Lasagna-ku.

"Oi, Kazuha? Kau kenapa? Jangan menertawakanku. Aku serius,"

_Tertawa? Heiji no Baka! Kenapa kau tidak peka?_

"U-untuk apa? Bukan urusanku kalau kau sibuk. Kirimkan email saja padaku seperti biasa kalau kau-,"

_-ingin mengajakku pergi lagi. _

Kazuha, sekarang kau lah yang bodoh. Bukankah sudah biasa kalau Heiji mengajakmu pergi menemaninya ke suatu tempat?

"Lhoh? Kau tidak tertawa ya? Begini, aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk membersihkan kamar apartemenku,"

_Eh?_

Aku yang sedari tadi bertahan dengan posisi menunduk, seketika langsung mendongak, menatapnya. Aku yakin merah daun _maple_ di wajahku telah hilang saat itu juga.

"Ooh, hahaha, jadi kau menanyakan waktu kosongku hanya untuk menyuruhku membersihkan kamar apartemenmu yang sudah seperti kapal pecah itu? Wah, wah, manis sekali kau membiarkanku bersih-bersih setelah seharian mengajar di dojo, sementara kau asyik dengan kasus tercintamu," Aku tersenyum terpaksa. Dua jariku sudah berada di dahi Heiji, bersiap untuk menyentil.

"Aa.. ano.. kau tahu sendiri kan, kalu sudah bertemu dengan kasus aku—" Heiji menyeringai lebar, sambil berusaha menahan tanganku.

"Bersihkan saja sendiri, ahou!"

CTAK!

"Sa-sakit, baka!" Pemuda yang memilih hidup mandiri di sebuah apartemen di daerah Chuo-ku sejak bekerja di _Osaka Prefectural Police Headquarters_ itu mengusap-usap dahinya cepat sambil memelototiku. Aku hanya tersenyum puas sambil meminum _Limoncello_-ku. "Baiklah, baiklah, kau tidak usah membersihkan kamarku. Tapi untuk yang ini aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku akan sangat sibuk dengan kasusku yang satu ini. Tak usah menelponku atau mengirim email padaku kalau tidak ada hal yang penting."

"Hn? Memangnya ada kasus apa? Apakah kasus besar? Ceritakan padaku," kucondongkan tubuhku agak ke depan karena aku mulai tertarik sejak ucapannya tentang 'tak usah menelepon atau mengirim email'.

"Tidak usah," ia menyesap sisa _Caffe macchiato_-nya yang sudah dingin, meletakkan cangkirnya kembali, "hanya pembunuhan biasa. Percuma saja kuceritakan pada seseorang yang tak tertarik pada misteri." Heiji menopang dagu pada telapak tangannya, memandangku dengan tatapan mengejek.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Wajahku sedikit memanas.

Ugh, tak bisakah sedetik pun kau tidak mengerjaiku, Heiji?

Setelah membayar makanan dengan sedikit perdebatan dengan Heiji (pada akhirnya ia yang membayar walaupun tetap saja aku merasa keberatan) dan berjalan beriringan keluar dari restoran, ia mulai membuka suara lagi, "Oh ya, dan satu hal lagi,"

"Hhh, apa lagi?" aku memutar bola mataku bosan, berhenti tepat di samping restoran, menyingkap jaket tebalku, "Aku tak akan mau mendengarnya sebelum kau menceritakan kepadaku kasusmu itu seperti apa,"

"Dengarkan aku, Kazuha," Heiji ikut berhenti, berdiri di depanku, menatap iris hijauku dalam-dalam, "Kumohon, selama aku masih menangani kasus ini, jangan terlalu sering keluar rumah. Keluar seperlunya saja. Dan jangan sendirian. Atau mungkin aku akan meminta tolong seseorang saja untuk membeli kebutuhan—"

"Kenapa? Sebenarnya ada apa?" potongku tiba-tiba.

"Ck, sudahlah, turuti saja. Jangan banyak tanya. Aku curiga kasus ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang pernah kutangani 2 tahun yang lalu. Kau ingat Kiyoteru Shino, pengedar narkoba sekaligus pembunuh yang berhasil kutangkap di Stasiun Kyoubashi? Ketika itu kau ikut, kan? Kurasa—"

"Bukankah orang itu sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu karena depresi?"

"Ya. Tapi aku melihat ada sesuatu yang ganjil di kasus yang kutangani sekarang ini. Sesuatu yang sama dengan kasus Kiyoteru Shino..." Matanya menerawang, berpikir. Tangan kirinya menopang keningnya. Seberat itukah kasusmu, Heiji?

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Aku hanya mengikutimu saja waktu itu, dan kau—"

_DRRT! DRRRRT!_

"Ya, Miyamura-san, ada apa?" Dengan sekejap, Heiji telah mengangkat ponsel yang barusan mengeluarkan getar tersebut.

Aku tak bisa mendengar jelas suara di seberang telepon sana. Tapi setelah orang yang bernama Miyamura-san itu menjelaskan beberapa kalimat, air muka Heiji mulai berubah. Matanya melebar, menandakan suatu keterkejutan sekaligus ketakutan. Aku merasa mulai ada yang tak beres disini.

"Ck, sial! Segera kesana dan selidiki! Aku akan segera menyusul." perintahnya sebelum memutus telepon.

Belum sempat aku bertanya apa yang terjadi, Heiji menoleh sebentar padaku, "Kazuha, pulanglah. Dan turuti saja apa yang kusuruh tadi," ujarnya cepat. Kemudian ia beranjak pergi menuju tempat dimana sepeda motor Suzuki DRZ miliknya diparkir.

"Tunggu, Heiji!" Aku menarik lengan jasnya, sebelum ia pergi semakin menjauh. "Aku ikut." kataku tegas.

"Kubilang pulanglah! Jangan mengikutiku!" Nada suaranya makin meninggi. Ia menoleh sedikit, namun tidak menatapku.

"Kalau aku ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini, harusnya aku juga ikut! Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja kalau baru saja kau bilang kasus ini berhubungan dengan kasus Kiyoteru Shino yang dulunya seorang pembunuh. Sedikit saja kau salah melangkah, kau bisa—"

"Kasus seperti apapun, resiko seorang detektif tetaplah besar. Ini sudah pekerjaanku. Jangan—"

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap ikut. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu?!" Cengkeramanku pada lengan jasnya semakin kuat.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?! Harusnya kau yang patut dikhawatirkan!" Ia berbalik, menatapku. Tanpa sadar, tanganku terlepas dari lengan jasnya.

"Aku masih bisa bertahan dengan Aikido-ku. Kau, dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini, bisa bertindak bodoh dan semaumu sendiri!"

"Tak bisakah kau tidak mencampuri urusanku lagi?! Setelah kau ikut denganku ke TKP, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, hah? Bukankah kau hanya diam saja, melihat-lihat tanpa membantu?! Kau hanya akan menggangguku!"

Entah bagaimana, serangkaian kata-kata yang diucapkan Heiji dengan nada tinggi dan kasar membuat dadaku nyeri. Sakit saat mendengarnya. Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, lalu menunduk. Kucoba menjawab dengan lirih, berharap genangan air di mataku masuk kembali, "Jadi... selama ini kau hanya menganggapku sebagai pengganggumu? Baik, aku akan—"

"Diam dan pergilah! Jangan membantah lagi! Aku bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri!"

Pemuda dengan logat Kansai kental itu kemudian berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan gema yang berisi amarahnya, tepat di dalam telingaku.

Di bawah langit pukul 23.00 bulan Januari yang perlahan turun salju, di atas trotoar di Umeda Downtown, Osaka, aku hanya bisa berdiri terpaku. Seolah membeku akibat kata-kata yang diucapkannya tadi.

Bodoh. Harusnya kau bersyukur, Heiji. Hanya beberapa orang yang lalu-lalang melewati jalan ini. Hanya 1-2 orang yang mendengarkan pertengkaran seorang Detektif dari Barat yang sangat termahsyur di Osaka dengan seorang wanita yang dia anggap sebagai pengganggunya. Dan hanya seorang saja yang mendengarkan kata-kata menusuk itu.

Bodoh. Harusnya kau sadar, Kazuha. Aku tak sepantasnya mengkhawatirkannya. Aku hanya temannya.

_Teman? Bukan sahabat? Atau malah bukan keduanya?_

Yang jelas, aku harusnya tak berhak memikirkan orang itu sampai sejauh hatiku.

Sudah jelas, bukan aku yang ia harapkan untuk mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

Aku tidak berhak.

Bukan begitu, kan?

-End of Chapter 1-

* * *

**Selesai juga chapter 1 dari fanfic pertamaku ini~ **

**Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk mencoba membaca fanfic ini :D**

**Mohon maaf mungkin bila ada typo, kesalahan, atau kekurangjelasan yang lain..**  
***Ahou=baka=bodoh. Aku mencoba sedikit memakai kata 'ahou' ini, soalnya setauku biasanya kalo Hei-Kazu tengkar cenderung pake ini. Tapi agak bimbang juga, ntar gak umum. Gomen. Chapter2 depan aku pake deh kalo ada yg minta, hehe :p**

**Mind to review? Kritik dan saran yg membangun ya senpai2 :D**


End file.
